Saving Me
by beebee-159
Summary: What if Cuddy hadn't lied to save House from jail and Tritter had had his way and gotten him to pay for his indescretions...Hameron oneshot...rating T because I'm new here...P


_**Saving**__** Me**_

****

"Hey Doc…" the officer called, ripping him from his reverie "…you got a visitor…a hot one too" the man added opening the cell and motioning for him to follow him.

House walked into the visitation room, expecting to find either Wilson or Cuddy, the only two people that had visited him for the two years he'd been in jail, since he refused to take Tritter's deal and ended up being sent to in under the accusations of forgery, the drug related charges having been dismissed by the judge, sentencing him to five years in a county jail, giving the chance to leave after four, for good behaviour; which didn't come easy to House, but at least he had the consolation of not having been disbarred from the medical order.

But he wasn't at all prepared for the sight that greeted him, once he reached the visitation room. She was sitting on a table at the far end of the room, her loose curls draped freely over her shoulders, she was looking out the window and the light fell over her, lighting her clear skin and accentuating her silk texture, making his breath catch.

"She's one work of art right there…" the officer said un-cuffing him.

"When God made her, he threw the mould away, because she was just too fine…" another said as he opened the door and House walked through it.

As he approached the table, he felt her fruity shampoo invade his nostrils, making his heart race and his palms get sweaty, for two years he had been thinking about her and the last time he saw her, the last thing she did…she hugged him…he thought about that hug every day, wishing he would have done what she asked him to do and taken the deal.

"What are you doing here?" he asked snapping her out of her reverie and making her look up and meet his gaze, seeing each other for the first in two years.

…_God she looks beautiful…I miss her…_

…_he looks good…God I miss him…_

"I've spent the whole way here asking myself the same question…" she mumbled watching him take a sit across from her.

Sitting down he placed his hands on the table and sighed tiredly; "…you shouldn't be here…" he stated looking down at his joint hands on the table top.

"I wanted to see you…" she mumbled looking at his face.

"I want to get out of here…" he mumbled back, looking up to meet her eyes "…we can't always get what we want…" he said with a small smirk, which made her smile.

"Okay…I needed to see you…" she corrected herself, placing her small hand over both of his, making them both shiver at the first contact in two years.

"Why would you come here now anyway?" he asked curiously.

"…Wilson kept telling me it wasn't a good time…so I didn't come…" she confessed "…but then a figured that if you were going to lash out at me for coming…than there wouldn't be a good time…so I got in the car and drove here…" she said honestly.

He stared down at her small hand covering half of his and released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding; "…I don't want you to come back here…" he said in a gruff tone, brushing his left thumb across the soft skin of her knuckles "…this is no place for you…" he mumbled seriously, looking up and into her eyes.

"It's no place for you either…" she said moving to the sit next to him keeping their eyes locked together.

"…well at least I'm clean now…" he said half jokingly "…got my leg back…" he said bitterly, looking down at their joint hands "…I should have listened to you…and everyone else…" he said propping their hands up and resting his forehead against their hands.

Slowly she lifted her other hand to his shoulder, moving up his neck and diving into his short hair, lacing her slim fingers through it, before moving to trace his jaw line and rest gently on it.

Before he could stop himself, he leant into her touch and a moment later took her hand in his free one and placed a tender kiss on her palm_…thank you…_his eyes told her, but his lips mumbled different words: "…go…don't come here again…"

"House…" she mumbled, but he cut her off, placing a chastise kiss on her lips.

"I'll find you…and then if you still want me, we'll try, but don't come here…" he pleaded resting his forehead on hers.

She nodded and moved to kiss him once more, taking a little longer to pull back this time, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers; they were interrupted by the sound of a horn going off, followed by the officer's voice telling them their time was up.

They sighed and stood, instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her chest, reluctantly he pulled back, "I have to go…" he said kissing her one last time "…see you in three years…" he stated sarcastic and bitterly.

"No…" she countered fiercely "…see you next week…" she added decisively.

"Cameron…" this time she cut him off.

"Next week" she stated simply and smiled at him.

He chuckled softly; "Can't wait…" he said as the officer approached them and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Ma'an, it's time for you to go…" the man said politely.

They said their goodbyes and House turned to leave; "Oh…and bring some coffee with you…the one I get here tastes like dirt…" he said over his shoulder looking back to see her one last time_...until next week..._he thought with a smirk

R&R...please...P


End file.
